mollykettyfandomcom-20200213-history
Molly Ketty the Cat
Home | What is Molly Ketty and Friends? | Characters | Locations | Episodes and shorts | Posters and wallpapers Character description Molly Ketty is a female, 14 year-old brown and orange cat with black stripes and red hair. She is the daughter of Julien Ketty and Tim Ketty. Molly Ketty is nice, smart, and has a very positive attitude. As a result, Molly can easily make friends with anyone. Aside from being nice all the time, Molly can also get pretty mean if she has to. She's also known for being the "perfect mix of every breed of cat known to man." Molly is always up for anything, rather it being hanging out with her friends, going on adventures, or stopping villains from taking over the world. Molly has a magical purple gem, known as the "Aura Diamond", that she found in an ancient temple in an old forest. The diamond can give Molly magical love powers. It's also able to transform into anything she wants, such as a hairbrush, so she can brush her long, beautiful hair. The diamond can only do magic for Molly, since she's the chosen holder. Molly is also skilled in various fighting styles, making her a formidable fighter. Molly enjoys spending time with her family and friends, sun-bathing. drawing. singing. playing video game's. and watching anime. She also likes to brush her hair. She puts a lot of pride and effort into her hair. Molly doesn't like mean people. people getting in her face. being called names. stalker's. people injured. haircuts. loud noises (gives her a headache). and being picked on by her rivals (Peter, Pamela, Balrog, Ken, Ginny and Hyper). Molly's favorite food is cherries, oranges, sandwiches, chicken and rice soup, stake, cake, ice cream and candy, and her favorite drinks is cherry-smoothie's, water, soda and juice. Abilities Molly Ketty has love power. They are giving to her by her mystical Aura Diamond. Besides her love powers, Molly is skilled in various fighting styles. Molly's very agile, and can jump very high and far. Fighting styles *'Kung-Fu' *'Karita' *'Ninjutsu' *'Judo' *'Taekwondo' Attacks *'Heart Punch:' Winds up her arm and attacks with a fast, powerful punch, with his fist engulfed in a pink, heart-shaped cloud. *'Twisted Uppercut:' Delivers an uppercut while spinning. *'Slide Kick:' Slides forward and kicks with both feet. *'Ultra Slap:' Delivers a powerful slap to the opponent. *'Iron Kick:' Delivers a powerful kick to the opponent. *'Roundhouse Kick:' Does a roundhouse kick with her right leg. *'Breakdance Kick:' Does a breakdance sweep. Powers *'Heart Spear:' Launches multiple hearts shaped spears from her hands like missiles very quickly to cause minor injuries. *''' Blow Kiss:' Molly blows a kiss that stuns the opponent. *'Heart Shield:' Molly can form a heart shaped, pink shield which can block enemy attacks and will let her float on quicksand or deep water, which would otherwise engulf her. *'Purrfect Solution:' Molly does a sexy dance, and a large, heart shaped, pink void surrounds her. Anyone caught in the void well get dizzy. Molly dances and finishes with a pose. Items *'The Aura Diamond: Molly's mystical gem that is able to give her powers. It can also transform into any kind of items and weapons. Diamond Transformations *'''The Love Blade: Molly transforms the diamond into a sword, which she uses for combat. *'Nunchucks': Molly transforms the diamond into a pair of nunchucks, which she uses for combat. *'Speed Shoes': Molly transforms the diamond into a pair of speed powered shoes, which gives her the ability to run fast. *'Rocket Boots': Molly transforms the diamond into a pair of rocket powered boots, which Molly can use to fly in the air. *'Boxing Gloves': Molly transforms the diamond into a pair of purple boxing gloves that increases her punches. *'Iron Boots': Molly transforms the diamond into a pair of hard steel boots that increases Molly's kicks, but decreases her jump height. *'Magic Hand:' A pair of magical gloves which allow Molly to envelope her enemies in a heart shaped ball and then throw them. *'The Love Motorcycle:' Molly transforms the diamond into a motorcycle, which she uses to go for a ride. Super Transformation *'Super Molly': With the power of love, Molly Ketty can transform into Super Molly. Molly Ketty's love powers are 10 times more powerful in this form. *'Crude Molly': With the power of hate, Molly Ketty can transform into the dark and powerful Crude Molly. Molly Ketty is 20 times more powerful in this form then she is in her super form. Relationships Valery The Cat Molly's (adopted) sister. They have a very deep sister relationship, thought Molly doesn't like a lot of the things Valery does. Kerstin The Cat Molly's best friend. Kerstin first met her and Valery in Lucky Forest when they were building a statue for the Numa City Central Park. Kerstin helped out, and messed up at the same time. After that, Kerstin started spending time with Molly and Valery, and even helped them out on there battles with Cheiva. Kerstin became very good friends with them ever since. Ginny The Fox Molly's arch-rival. Ginny is jealous of Molly's popularity. Molly is famous for her cuteness and her positive attitude, and for saving the town from Cheiva many times. Ginny tries to "out cute" Molly by trying to be as cute as her. Molly and Ginny don't solve there problems by fighting, but rather solve they're problems by doing challenges. Molly doesn't show any hate for Ginny, even though there rivals. Ginny will sometimes help Molly during her adventures. Cheiva Molly's arch-enemy. The cyborg girl always tries to conquer the world and Molly always thwarts her plans. It is also shown that Molly can be more frank or taunting towards Cheiva, and also shows full confidence that she can spoil her plans no matter what. Family Julien Ketty (mother) Tim Ketty (father) Clara Ketty (grandmother) Gramps Ketty (grandfather) Lois Ketty (deceased grandmother) Stan Ketty (deceased grandfather) Holly Ketty (younger sister) Dolly Ketty (younger sister) Golly Ketty (younger sister) Amy Ketty (baby sister) Max Ketty (younger brother) Bubba Ketty (younger brother) Marth Ketty (older brother) Valery The Cat (adopted sister) Friends Kerstin The Cat (best friend) Caitlin The Fox Victoriy The Mouse Dip The Flying Bunny Madison The Snow Leopard Daisy The Chameleon Mileena The Bird Rocket The Squirrel Donald The Wolf Turbull The Bobcat Raven The Hedgehog Douglas The Hedgehog Sunshine The Hedgehog Kandie The Hedgehog Bronic The Hedgehog Kenet The Hedgehog Ashley The Hedgehog Brandon The Cat Coraline The Dog Limpy The Lion Valentine The Cat Pinky The Cat Qbert The Sandwich Neutral David The Falcon Cindy The Cat Strechy The Lizard General Barkmeat Cosby The Bear Chef The Pig Gary The Frog Mayor Milkson Pencil E-Race The Angry Chicken The Big Rat Rivals Ginny The Fox (arch-rival) Peter The Dog Pamela The Hamster Balrog The Kangaroo Ken The Porcupine Hyper The Raccoon Enemies Cheiva (arch-enemy) Bison The Dog ROB MOB C-Genesis Dr. Ray Monkey Drix The Flea Bulk The Werewolf Rocky The Bulldog Belch The Elephant Geilda The Hedgehog Ares The Dark Chaos The Dark Nightmare The Dark Terrass The Dark Category:Molly Ketty And Friends Characters Category:Cats Category:The Kettys Category:Females Category:Characters born in Numa City Category:Good Alignments Category:All-Around Type Characters